Cherub Max Carter
by MiniBeaver
Summary: Cherub's newest agent begins his long and hard journey. Mission has just begun. This is an introduction to several new stories which will continue soon, but i'm a busy man. This is the end of story 1.
1. Chapter 1

CHERUB Bomb

Chapter one

Max Carter was an 11 year old boy. He was tall for his age. He had messy jet black hair, which was quite long and fell over his bright blue eyes. Max wasn't very smart for his age though, although he was apparently incredibly handsome and popular with the ladies.

Max was sitting in History one day, when Samantha Collins started mocking him. 'Oh and _all_ the ladies absolutely _love _me! I'm so popular!' Samantha hated Max and Max hated her back. In a time long ago they had dated, but that relationship had ended badly, very badly. Samantha had ended up in young offenders for six months and Max grounded for a year.

Ever since then they had been living like this. Samantha teasing him, him retorting and them fighting and ending up in front of the head teachers office. But Samantha had been even more horrible recently, because Max had started dating Tiffany, her mortal enemy.

After history it was break. Max was standing around the science block with Tiffany when Samantha marched up. 'What do you want?' Max said sourly. 'I didn't come to tease you,' spat Samantha, 'I came looking for the bitch.' Max snapped.

Max grabbed Samantha and pinned her against the wall. 'Don't you _dare_ call my girlfriend that ever again! All right? Do you understand?' he screamed in her face. Samantha suddenly grinned and freed her hand. She punched Max in the face and Max fell backwards, shocked.

But soon Max got up and ran at Samantha, who dodged him and jumped onto his back. They fell over and wrestled on the ground, whilst Tiffany ran for help. Max managed to get a hold of Samantha's face but Samantha's hand whacked his away. Samantha rolled on top of him.

The next thing that happened shocked Max down to his marrow. Samantha lent down and kissed him full on the mouth. While Samantha was distracted, Max grabbed her and got on top. Max picked her up off the ground and threw her at the science block wall. Unluckily he did this when the head teacher was walking straight towards him.

'What HELL were you thinking!' yelled the headmaster, 'You could have _KILLED_ her!'

'I already said I'm sorry!' cried Max.

'You think sorry is enough? You think SORRY will make everything better? Well then, you can get the hell out of this school, you jumped up little shit!'

Max looked back at the school. It was a shame, he had liked this place. He turned around and started walking away. He would have to go back to the care home now, have to explain to the staff.

Max soon reached the shabby old care home, which desperately needed done up. He went up to the door and knocked. A woman came to the door, but not one he recognized. She certainly wasn't a member of staff.

'Ah Max,' she said, 'You should come in. We've just received a phone call from your old headmaster.'

Max followed her in. In the living room sat his social worker and the head of the staff at the care home. Her face looked disappointed. Disappointed in Max. He sat down.

'Now Max. I work for a very special program, which we believe you may have the certain- eh- qualities we look for. The organization is called CHERUB. We recruit child spies. You may be thinking what good are kids, well, quite a lot actually! Criminals never expect children to be spying on them! So would you be interested?'

Max nodded.

The woman smiled and the other two women came forward and grabbed his arms, restraining him. 'Sorry Max, this won't hurt a bit!' and she pulled out a syringe and stuck the needle in his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

CHERUB Max Carter Chapter 2

Max woke up in a new bed, in a new room. He sat up and saw a laptop lying on a desk, a sofa, a TV, a mini-fridge and a door leading to an ensuite. Max also saw some clean clothes at the end of his bed. Lying on top of them, was a note. It said 'Hello Max. Put these clothes on when you are ready to get up and then go to the end of your corridor and go into the lift. Go into the lift and press the ground floor button. Go to reception and tell the lady who you are.'

Max put on the clothes, brown combat trousers, and an orange T-shirt. Max went out of his room and immediately came across a boy, a little older than himself. 'Hi.' said Max.

'Can't talk to Orange.' Said the boy, who then opened a door and walked in. Max found this odd and looked down, expecting to see himself painted orange, but no. The only orange thing was his t-shirt, which now he looked closely, had a logo on it. A baby with a helmet and bow and wings sitting on top of a globe. There was a box though the globe and in it, in bold print, was the word CHERUB.

Max took the lift to the ground floor and walked over to the receptionist. 'Hello Max,' she said, 'I trust you found your way okay? I guess you're wondering what's going on. Well you are at a place where children, like yourself, are trained to be spies. Speak now if you do not wish to join CHERUB. But before you do, keep in mind you can quit later, once you make up your mind.'

Max did not speak.

'Okay. Now that's cleared up, you must change your name so that no one recognizes you on missions. Most kids keep their first name and change their second name, which is compulsory. What would you like to be called from now on?'

'Well,' said Max, 'I've always wanted to be called Matt Grant, if that's okay?'

'Sure,' said the receptionist, 'now follow me. You'll have to meet the chairwoman.

One Week Later

'Well Matt, you have passed all our tests! Congratulations!' said the chairwoman, Zara Asker.

'Oh good!' said Matt.

'So Matthew we have signed you up for Basic Training in a weeks' time. Is that okay?'

Matt nodded vigorously. 'Off you go and tell your friends now!'

Matt raced out the door and bolted back to his corridor. He knocked on his best mate Jake's door.

'I got in! I'm in Basic Training next week!' Matt cried happily. 'That's great! But not the Basic Training bit. It's absolutely HELL.'

Matt rushed off to tell another friend (and a crush) called Ella. 'That's great! Congratulations! I'm doing Basic Training next week too! I walked out last time. Kazakov was hell. I put him in a bad mood. I was paired with him in martial arts because my partner walked out. I kicked him in the balls.'

The next week

Matt ran full pelt to Basic Training. He was going to be early, and so set high standards. The gates to Basic Training closed at 6am. This was the start of hell.

Over the next 90 days, Kazakov and Pike put them through the toughest 90 days of their lives. Then they announced that they were going on an 8 day expedition of the Himalayas. Matt and Ella flew out that day and arrived in India that night. They were taken to a very fancy hotel.

Matt, Ella, Kieran, Chloe, Nico and Luke messed around the whole night, doing things like peeing in the kitchens and chucking rocks at people in the pool. Then the morning came and they climbed into a helicopter. Matt, his partner had walked out, was paired with Ella. They jumped out of the helicopter first.

They landed with a thud and Matt pulled out the instructions, which were written clearly in English. They said 'climb the saddle of the mountain directly east and stay in the Hut.' They started to walk.

They headed up the mountain directly east of them. The packs they had been given were incredibly heavy and when Ella opened hers a whole load of crap fell out, such as magazines and dog food. They discarded them in the snow and continued climbing the mountain. They soon reached the hut. There was nothing in the hut but a piece of paper, everything written in what looked like a mixture of German and French, Ella having learned German and Matt French.

They managed to work out their instructions, which said 'Spend the night in the hut. Then go out and go to the top of this mountain. Travel west until you reach a sign saying Reena Village. Follow the signs and stay at the village.'

Matt looked at Ella. 'Want to stay in the hut?' he asked her. 'Not really.' She replied. They took their stuff and moved on. They didn't climb to the top of the mountain but just headed west until they found the sign. They kept following the signs, until when it was getting dark, a little village came into view.

They soon found the little house described in the instructions. They translated the next set of instructions, which told them to cross a nearby lake then climb another mountain. They slept in the house and got up early next morning.

They crossed the lake in a small dingy they found and climbed the mountain quickly. They translated the instructions. 'Sleep in the hut and descend to the bottom of the mountain.'

This went on for the next few days and they finally reached the 100th day of Basic Training.

'Congratulations for getting this far.' Said Kazakov. 'Now just 1 more challenge. I will put an incredibly dangerous scorpion on your hand and you must itch your face. Good luck.'

Matt and Ella came back to friends waiting and cheering at the gates. They were congratulated and hugged. Finally they broke free of the crowd and went to go have a shower, however in the corridor in front of Ella's room Matt stopped her.

'Well done Ella.' He said. And before she knew it they were snogging, standing in the hallway snogging. They broke apart and Ella grinned. They both went to have a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherub Max Carter Chapter 3

6 months after Matt passed basic training he was incredibly frustrated that he didn't have a mission yet. The only thing he could do to take his mind off this was be with Ella. They had a very nice relationship going and they loved each other very much.

Ella was on a big mission in Germany right now so Matt was becoming increasingly frustrated until one day, the phone in his room rang. 'Matt, come down to the missions building, I think we may have a mission for you.'

Matt ran full pelt down to the banana-shaped mission control building. He rushed inside and saw Zara and her husband, Ewart, standing in the lobby.

'Ah Matt, follow us please.' Said Zara. He followed them to room 18, on the third floor. They went in and sat down. 'Well Matt, I have a mission briefing for you here. Whatever you read in this document stays in this room. Ok'

Matt nodded and started reading.

**CLASSIFIED MISSION BREIFING**

FOR MATT GRANT, AND OTHER (TBC)

THIS DOCUMENT IS PROTECTED WITH A RADIO

FREQUENCY IDENTIFICATION TAG

ANY ATTEMPT TO REMOVE IT FROM THE MISSION

PREPARATION BUILDING

WILL SET OFF AN ALARM

DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTS

_Mission Background_

_In 2005 James Adams confronted the Survivors, a cult that were funding the international terrorist group Help Earth. Since then, Help Earth has been taking desperate matters to get the money they need. They have robbed banks, infiltrated diamond mines and even got involved in the sex trade. They import illegal immigrants and force them to have sex with random strangers. They import them under the pretense of giving them a better life, and a job._

_Help Earth's main goal is to free the Earth of pollution and corrupt beings. They believe that the only way to achieve this is to start a nuclear war. In 2013 they changed their aim to this. They attempted to do this but were stopped by CHERUB agent Rowan Taylor, who sadly sacrificed himself to stop a bomb, and was shot in the back._

_Since then, Help Earth has not pulled any big stunts, but has been making small progressions, such as getting agents into Embassies etc. It is believed, however, that they are planning something very big and are about to their plan into action. Their leader, Hansel Brown, who was elected last year, has made much money and has said to have great influence over many Western countries. We do not yet know what he is planning but it is guaranteed to be big._

_THE TERRA ACT_

_In 2013, Help Earth assassinated all important political leaders and replaced them with agents of their own. They subsequently declared war on each other and were planning to Nuke each country, killing thousands of innocent people in the process. But, thanks to skillful agent Lauren Adams and Jake Parker, they were discovered and an undercover operation was put into place immediately. CHERUB managed to stop Help Earth, with some help form its American counterpart, the Guardian Angels._

_Your Mission_

_Hansel Brown is currently living in Paris, France with his wife, Kathleen, and his two children, Nicola and James. It is your job to befriend James and start dating Nicola so you can find out about _Hansel's_ plan._

_The CHERUB ethics committee has classified this mission as high risk, as agents may be caught and possibly tortured._

'Well James? Do you accept your mission? If so,then go pack your things. You'll be on the next flight to Paris.'


	4. Chapter 4

Cherub Max Carter Chapter 4

WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND SOME READER MAY FIND IT OFFENSIVE. YOU HVE BEEN WARNED.

Nicola Brown walked slowly down the Place de la Concorde, tears streaming down her face. Her boyfriend, Nicolas, had just dumped her. His words still rang in her ears. 'You fat _bitch!_ I've dated FAR more faithful woman than you! Hugging another man! And then MASTRUBATING in front of him! You cow! I hope no man ever has the indecency to date _you!_'

Her mortal enemy, Tiffany, had been spreading rumors about her and another boy called Tom. She turned down an alleyway, a shortcut to her house. Nicola was twelve years old, the same age as Matt as it happened to be.

She was walking past another alleyway, when she saw someone, a girl sobbing. Tentatively, she edged down the alley and said, 'Are you okay?'

The girl jumped and immediately stopped sobbing. She was grinning an evil grin. She stood up to her full height- she had been crouching over. 'Nice of you to come running down this alley! Okay boys! I've got one! And she's twelve, so a virgin! Even better!'

Two teenagers who looked about 19 jumped out from behind some bins and advanced on her. Nicola tried to run, but two more were advancing from behind. Nicola tried to scream, but one of the men put a hand over her mouth. 'Shhhhhh, little girl, don't cry, everything's going to be all right, in a few minutes.'

Nicola tried to scream again as the man started unbuttoning her shirt. He ripped it off and started too kiss her neck. He then pulled off her bra. Nicola had started going through puberty already, and so she already had quite big boobs. The man started to cup them with his hand and kiss them.

Nicola was going through extreme pleasure and terror as the man continued to massage and kiss her tits. Then the man slowly took off her trousers and panties all in one. Her pussy was already wet and the man shoved two fingers into it. He pumped up and down and Nicola moaned with pleasure.

Then the man stopped and took his fingers out. He started to curl his tongue round her pussy and then in and out. Then he pulled down his trousers and his 9inch Penis came out, already erect. He grabbed her mouth and forced it inside. He started thrusting it in and out while another one of the men pulled his dick out and lay on the ground. The other man positioned Nicola's ass onto of the man's dick and he started bouncing her up and down. Then that man pulled out his penis and shoved it into Nicola's vagina.

Nicola would have yelled out in pleasure, but the man's dick was still in her mouth. Suddenly the penis in her mouth started to cum. It was the nicest thing Nicola had ever tasted. And then she started to come, all over the dick in her pussy.

This went on all night until the other men had all came and they left Nicola on the ground, still experiencing minor orgasms.

The police found her in the morning.

She was taken into hospital, where she described all that had happened the night before

Matt arrived in Beauvais with the girl he was now doing the mission with, Chloe Grace, and an MI6 agent called Boris Johnston. They were in a car when they got the phone call from Ewart. 'Urgent news. Hansel's daughter, Nicola, has been raped and has said she experienced immense pleasure. We think she may turn into quite a slut so Matt must now try his best to bed her. Just look out for her old boyfriend. Good Luck.'


	5. Chapter 5

Cherub Max Carter Chapter 5

Matt walked back to Hansel's house with his new best friend James. It was 1 month into the mission and everything had been going smoothly. He was best friends with James and Nicola was his girlfriend. He had also become a friend of Hansel and planted hidden cameras and microphones in his house.

He was slowly unearthing Help Earths master plan and it looked bad.

They reached James' house and went in. 'Hey beautiful,' said Matt to Nicola and kissed her. 'Hey Max.' She said. He was assuming the identity of Max Carter, his old name. 'I thought we could all go out and show you and Chloe the Paris sights, as you haven't seen them yet.' Said James. 'Sure! I'll call Chloe and we can go!' replied Matt.

In half an hour they were striding up the stairs to the top of the Arc de Triumph. 'Wow! Look at this view!' said Chloe. James turned around and said 'Almost as good as looking at me?' Chloe looked puzzled. 'Chloe, will you go out with me?' asked James.

'YES!' cried Chloe. As she yelled this there was an incredibly loud bang and the ground below them shook. 'What was that?' yelled James. They rushed over to the edge and saw the Arc de la Defense in a heap. It had been blown up.

Matt pulled out his phone and phone Boris. 'Boris, the Arc de la defense has just been blown up. Phone Ewa- mum and tell her about this. Bye.'

BANG. There was another explosion. They looked round and saw, of all places, Versailles falling to the ground.

People were screaming and desperately trying to get down the stair, but men were now blocking the exits. 'Hey that's my dad's men!' said Nicola. 'James, call dad!' James pulled out his phone and called Hansel. 'Dad, we're on top of the Arc de triumph and your men are blocking the stairs! Tell them to get out the way. WHAT!? You want us to- are you sure? Ok then.'

Guys, we need to jump off the edge. My dad will catch us. The arc is about to be blown up so let's do it!'

They ran to the edge and jumped.

James, Nicola, Matt and Chloe you're okay!' cried Hansel. I'll explain everything later let's just get back to the house.' They climbed into a black SUV and they started to drive back to Hansel's house. 'We were so worried when we heard you'd g-' BANG. They looked out the window. The Eiffel Tower was slowly tipping over. They all fell silent. Nicola buried her head into Matt's side.

They arrived back at the house and walked into it and into the study. 'Okay so now I will explain everything,' said Hansel. 'I am the leader of an organization known as Help Earth. People call it a terrorist group, but they are mistaken. We wish to help the earth by taking everything man-made out of it. What happened today was the work of the organization known as the Angels of Death. They are the sister group to Help Earth, who I used to be the leader of and now I have brought them together. The Angels of Death have a spy department. At all major events in history there has been an agent from the Angels there. For example, the blowing up of the cult known as the Survivors Arc. The agent there was sadly killed. The collapse of the Brigands M.C. The AFM. That kind of thing.

Today we were ridding the world of famous landmarks. All over the world things were blown up. The Empire State building, the houses of Parliament, Big Ben, Taipei 101, the Pantheon. We left a message. That message was to allow us to take over and for them not to show any resistance.

Now the world known of us we can put our master plan into action. Our master plan is to, while everyone is distracted with his terrible disaster, slowly replace every world leader with Help Earth and Angels of Death agents. We plan to do this by creating a new group called the Saviors. We will take over the world and destroy all manmade things on it. We will save earth.

After we have removed all manmade things we will take away the corrupt humans until only Help Earth members remain.

I know you may think of me as evil, but once you see this video you will not.'

He pressed a button on a remote and a video came on.

A man walked on and started talking.

Already Matt knew this was a video to brainwash them and so he resisted. When the video was done he said out loud 'You are doing the right thing.' And Hansel smiled. That's right Max, I am doing the right thing! Now you and Chloe should head home now. Your Parents must be terribly worried. Off you go!'


	6. Chapter 6

CHERUB Max Carter Chapter 6

Chloe and Matt ran full pelt back to the house they were staying in and relayed all the information they had found out to Boris. He was shocked and emailed Zara straight away, leaving Matt and Chloe to talk. By the time Boris came out the sun was setting and he microwaved a pizza. Matt was eating next to Chloe and suddenly realized how beautiful she was.

When they had finished the pizza, he and Chloe went to their separate rooms, but later Matt went to her room. He went inside and found Chloe lying on the bed with a magazine. Matt plopped down onto the bed next to her. 'Hey Chloe,' he said, 'Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?' Matt asked. Chloe shook her head and Matt put his arm around her. 'Want that to change?' he whispered into her ear.

They both leaned in for a kiss and in three seconds she was taking off her bra and him his t-shirt. But before Matt could start kissing her again, Chloe went over and locked the door and closed the curtains. 'Now we can do whatever we want,' she said.

Matt was shocked as Chloe pulled down her jeans and lay on the bed expectantly. 'Go ahead, take them off.' Matt stared at her bright pink thong. He reached forward and pulled it down. 'You have to be more confident Matt! You want to be good for Nicola, don't you?' He leaned in for another kiss and kissed her until her juices were spilling out of her.

'Lick it Matt! Clean it up!' Matt slowly rolled his tongue around her clit and pushed it in and out. He then took his fingers and thrust them in and out. All the time he continuously squeezed her nipples and massaged her tits. Eventually she moaned and sat up. She told him to sit on the end of the bed as she got on her knees and pulled his trousers and pants down.

His 61/2 inch penis came out, already erect and Chloe put the whole thing in her mouth and started to suck. Matt moaned with pleasure. He had never felt so good. He soon was cuming violently in Chloe's mouth and she took her mouth off his dick.

She lay down on the bed and spread her legs out wide. Matt moved in and placed his penis in her vagina. He started to thrust in and out, in and out until they were both cuming. They did this for hours until they fell asleep like this, inside each other.

Matt slowly walked to James house. When James invited him in, his dad was standing in the hallway, on the phone. He was wearing a massive grin. 'Why's your dad so happy?' asked Matt.

Hansel came over, having hung up. 'I've just managed to get a house right next to our new base of operations in Egypt, and I want you and Chloe to come and live with me there!' Two men came forward and stuck syringes in their arms.


End file.
